poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas Goes to the Swamp
This is how Thomas goes to the swamp goes in Thomas' Shrekly Adventure. gets ready to go to Shrek's swamp to see Shrek again Ryan F-Freeman: So, Thomas. Are you ready to go? Thomas: Yes. But I don't know why Rarity piled all this stuff on me. I mean, it's not like I'm going camping. I'm only going to see Shrek for a few days. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Crash and Matau are on holiday. So let me open a portal for you.his Keyblade and a portal opens up Thomas: Thanks, Ryan. Here I go. through the portal and arrives in Shrek's swamp Shrek? Shrek? listens but hears nothing Thomas: Guess Shrek is not here. suddenly jumps in his face, startling him Thomas: Oh. Hi, Donkey. You're still here. Donkey: Sorry about that. Didn't mean to scare ya. What're you doin' here? Thomas: I'm came here to see Shrek. Have you seen him? Donkey: Oh, him. He went out on holiday, needed a little alone time. So, since you have no way back to where you came from, you can stay here for the night. Thomas: I guess you're right, Donkey. I hope Crash and Matau are close by. Donkey: Oh, don't worry about your buddies. Just make yourself comfortable and settle in. It's 10 minuets till sundown anyway. Thomas: Yeah. thanks for telling me, Donkey. night, Thomas is asleep Matau T. Monkey: screen Wow! I never seen a Train-Prime sleep in a swamp before. Crash Bandicoot: screen Yeah. But we've got to be quiet so that he doesn't hear us. Right, Grimlock? Grimlock: screen Of course, Crash. I read the 007 book. prepare to go but Grimlock steps on a twig, alerting Thomas awake Thomas: Huh? Who's that? transforms into robot mode and aims his iron blasters. and Crash peek through the window Matau T. Monkey: Dr. Robotnik's voice Snooping as usual I see? Grimlock: them Shh. Keep it down. Matau T. Monkey: Ok, Grimlock. turns, sees them, screams and falls back Crash Bandicoot: Sorry, Thomas. We didn't mean to scare you. Thomas: Crash? Grimlock? Matau? Why did you follow me? Matau T. Monkey: We came here to see Shrek just like you, Thomas. Thomas: Hate to say it, but he's gone on holiday. He needed to have a little alone time. Donkey told me earlier. Crash Bandicoot: Oh yeah. At least Matau read the letter that Shrek left. Thomas: What letter? I didn't see one when I came. opens the letter and clears his throat Matau T. Monkey: Dear Crash and Matau. I have gone on holiday to have a little alone time. So, I'm putting you in charge of my swamp until I get back. Be careful of Donkey though, he's quite a handful. Good luck, signed Shrek. Thomas: Wow. Looks like you two know about Shrek as much as me. Crash Bandicoot: You bet we do. Matau T. Monkey: Master Ryan thought that you could have some company. Thomas hears a rouse of chit-chat outside Grimlock: Did you guys hear something? Thomas: Yes. It's coming from behind you and outside of this. forward and opens the door see loads of fairytale creatures making camp around the swamp areas Crash Bandicoot: Wow. That's a lot of them. Matau T. Monkey: WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN SHREK'S SWAMP?! Thomas: Calm down, Matau. I know how to get their attention. his whistle to get the fairytale creatures' attention Crash Bandicoot: Look. I didn't invite you lot. Pinocchio: I know you didn't. We were forced to do so. Matau T. Monkey: By who? One of the Three Little Pigs: Lord Farquaad. He talked and he talked and he... just talked. Crash Bandicoot: And what else did he do? One of the Three Little Pigs: Uh, that's about all I know really. Grimlock: Does Farquaad have kids? Fairy: Yes. He has three daughters, Princess Adagio Dazzle, Princess Sonata Dusk and Princess Aria Blaze. Crash Bandicoot: And the other three? Fairy: Two sons and their friend. Evil Ryan, Bertram T. Monkey and Evil Anna. had a vision it ends shortly after Crash Bandicoot: Matau. What did you see in this vision? Matau T. Monkey: Master Ryan. The Dazzlings put him under their spell and he became one of them. It's the same one I've being having over and over again. Grimlock: Did Adagio put a pendant around Ryan's neck? Matau T. Monkey: Yes. But that's not important right now, we need to talk to Lord Farquaad about these guys. Crash Bandicoot: Yes. But can you give a speech like what Shrek did in his movie? Matau T. Monkey: Okay. I will. his throat Attention all fairytale things. fairytale creatures spring to attention Crash Bandicoot: Ok, Matau. Keep going. Matau T. Monkey: We'll go to talk to this Farquaad and get you removed. But don't get too comfortable. fairytale creatures cheered and Applauded Thomas: Oh, thank you. Oh, you're all too kind. Really. doves put a crown of flowers on his head Matau T. Monkey: Aw. That's nice. Thomas: I know, right. And I know the way to where he lives. leads them out of the swamp they go, Pinocchio stops them Pinocchio: Wait! There's one more thing we need to warn you about. Thomas: What's that? Pinocchio: Be very careful in Duloc, cause there's a criminal underworld lurking everywhere there. First Little Pig: And you don't want to cross paths with their leader. Grimlock: humming Thomas: Grimlock. What did I say about humming. Grimlock: Can I at least make a title, Thomas? Thomas: Okay. Crash Bandicoot: Let me help you, Grimlock. Grimlock: Let's do it, Crash. make the title: Thomas' Shrekly Adventure Thomas: Okay. Now let's go. Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan